


Dancing Lessons

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Come Eating, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy reluctantly agreed to dance at Ron's wedding, so he calls in a favour from a new colleague at the Ministry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Lessons

Percy sighed as he looked out the window. He wasn't sure about the whole thing. He had never been a big fan of dancing, which is why he had never bothered to learn. He also did not enjoy asking others for favours. His brother owed him big time; he should have objected to the insistence that everyone would have to dance at the wedding. He turned around and stared at the door to the conference room he had borrowed for an hour. He had already moved all of the tables aside, so there would be ample space to move around.

Percy had taken a seat on a bench as Cormac rushed through the door. "Sorry, I'm late, Percy," he said with a smile. Cormac had been the first person he thought to ask for help with some dancing lessons. He knew that Cormac had learned at a young age - that was apparently an expectation when you were part of a family in "higher society" - and he had just started working with Percy at the Ministry. Percy had always gotten on with Cormac, as well, so he didn't feel quite so embarrassed or awkward in asking him for such a favour. And Percy knew he could trust him not to make a big deal about it with their colleagues.

"It's fine," he replied. "We have an hour anyway."

Cormac smiled. "Good. From what I understand, we need all the time we can get."

Percy playfully punched him in the shoulder as he rose to his feet. "Thanks for the confidence."

"I just call it like I see it," Cormac shrugged. "So, where should we start?"

"Well, I guess the song he's chosen is a waltz. Maybe we should start there? I don't know if I care to learn much else."

Cormac eyed him for a moment. "Well, that should be easy enough. Provided you can count to three."

"I'm pretty certain I can manage that," Percy replied. He knew that Cormac had a tendency to be cheeky at times, so he tried not to take any of his off-hand comments as insult.

"How about I demonstrate by myself first, then we'll do a set where I lead so you can learn it. Then I'll give you a chance to lead so you know what to do when the big day comes."

"Sure." Percy resumed his seat on the bench.

"So the waltz is all based on threes, as I alluded to a moment ago. The first step is typically a stronger step while the other two are a bit softer. Most of your movement across the floor is accomplished on the first step, while the other two are sometimes seen as simply marking time. That's a rather simplistic way of describing it, but it will work for now."

Percy watched as Cormac began to move across the floor and counting "1-2-3, 1-2-3". There was something almost majestic about the way Cormac carried himself. There was a confidence and masculinity that he probably would not have associated with dancing before.

"Ready to give it a try," Cormac asked. Percy realized he had not been paying close attention, but decided it looked simple enough. He stood and walked over to Cormac.

"So how do I do this?"

"Well, we'll start just helping you get the steps, so I'll lead. Before we're done, we'll need to make sure you feel comfortable leading, as convention dictates that as your role when you're on the dance floor." Percy didn't notice anything particular about Cormac's tone, though he found the phrasing 'convention dictates' to be somewhat curious. Cormac stepped in front of Percy. "As far as positioning, I'll take your left hand in my right and hold it out at shoulder-level. We each place our other hand lightly on the other's upper back - make sure you note that it's mirrored between leading and following so that you don't accidentally embarrass yourself."

Percy began to feel like Cormac was reciting some of the phrases that he heard himself as he was being taught. He was sounding a bit scripted and also a bit more authoritarian than he typically was; Percy was reminded of Cormac's father. "Duly noted," Percy said, moving himself into position as Cormac had described. He felt awkward being that close to Cormac, but he knew that the only way he was going to learn this was to get some actual practice.

"To start with, I will lead off with my right foot, which means you start with your left." Cormac looked Percy in the eyes. "Ready? 1-2-3; 1-2--"

Percy stumbled on his feet and almost fell over. "Sorry."

"It happens," Cormac replied as he put his hand on Percy's shoulder to steady him. "Just relax and try not to think so much about the steps. Try to just let it feel natural. Let's try again."

They resumed their former positions and Cormac began counting again. Percy was still a bit unsteady, but the second attempt was going much better. He saw Cormac was smiling.

"What?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about how quickly you picked this up. You're a bit of a natural."

Percy scoffed. "Hardly."

Cormac shrugged. "If you say so. But now I need you to stop focusing so much on your feet. You're still overthinking it." Cormac paused for a moment as they continued marking time. "Stare at me."

"Excuse me?" Percy wasn't quite sure he heard Cormac correctly.

"I mean, concentrate on me. Look into my eyes and talk to me. Focus on that so you aren't tempted to look down at the floor and don't keep thinking about counting every step."

Now Percy definitely felt awkward. Cormac had just asked him to stare intently into his eyes. He wasn't sure how he felt about that, but he complied. Cormac was the teacher after all. After a few moments, Percy thought he felt Cormac pull him in a bit more closely with the hand on his back. Percy felt something move inside him and decided to just go for hit. He leaned forward slightly and planted a kiss on Cormac's lips.

They both stopped dancing immediately. At first, Cormac seemed frozen and Percy worried he had just made a terrible mistake. After a few seconds, Cormac placed his right hand on the back of Percy's head and started kissing him back. Percy let his own hand wander down from Cormac's upper back to rest firmly on his ass. Percy knew within seconds he made the right choice - and that Cormac was an amazing kisser.

Cormac wasn't quite sure what came over him. This certainly was not what he had expected when Percy asked him if he could teach him how to dance. He was definitely shocked when he felt his friends lips meet his. But he would be lying if he said he didn't feel the passion that existed in the moment. He had decided to embrace it and go wherever this led.

Percy moved his lips to Cormac's neck. He heard a slight moan come from Cormac's lips and he smiled. As he moved one of his hands onto Cormac's crotch, he felt him pull away.

"Percy, I don't think we should do this here." He nodded toward the door. While Percy had ensured there were no meetings scheduled in this room, the door had no latch.

Percy looked at the door and considered their situation for a moment. Then he smiled and unded the top two buttons on Cormac's shirt. "You keep your eye on the door."

Cormac started to object but lost all words as Percy started to kiss his chest. He felt Percy's hands undo his belt and unbutton his pants. Percy slipped his hand into the waistband of Cormac's boxers. Cormac let out a gasp as he felt Percy's hand take a firm grip of his cock. Percy's hands were cold to the touch but warmed up quickly as he started sliding his fingers up and down Cormac's shaft. Cormac put his hands on Percy's head and guided him from his chest back to his face so he could give him another kiss.

Percy unzipped Cormac's pants with his free hand to give himself more room as Cormac's cock expanded. Cormac let out quiet moans of pleasure as he moved his own lips onto Percy's neck. As Percy stopped for a moment to tease his finger over the tip of Cormac's cock, he noticed his knees bend slightly. Percy took his hand out of Cormac's pants and led him over to the bench. "Have a seat."

Percy got onto his knees in front of Cormac and undid the remaining buttons on his shirt. He slipped his hand back into Cormac's pants and resumed his stroking. Percy smiled as he saw the look of pleasure that came over Cormac's face. He leaned in and kissed Cormac's stomach; Percy found his abs awe-inspiring. He was enjoying himself so much that he wasn't sure how much time had passed before he heard Cormac speak.

"Percy, I'm gonna cum," Cormac whispered through his heavy breathing. Percy looked down at Cormac's pants. He was wearing light coloured khakis. It occurred to Percy that the last thing he needed was to shoot in his pants and risk having a cum stain for the rest of the day. At the same time, Percy didn't want to have to worry about missing a spot if he had to clean it up off the bench or the floor. He pulled his hand from Cormac's cock as he got an idea.

Cormac gave Percy a confused look as he felt him pull his pants to his ankles. He looked down and saw Percy reposition himself between his legs. As soon as Percy's lips touched his cock, Cormac felt himself tense up and shoot his load into the back of Percy's throat. It was so intense he almost felt like he was going into convulsions. Percy stroked his shaft as he continued to spasm and release more cum into Percy's mouth. After a few moments, Percy released his grip and got up from his knees. He leaned in and gave Cormac a kiss before he reached into his pocket and took out a handkerchief. Percy wiped his hand and dabbed his lips (to avoid any awkward questions later) as Cormac buttoned up his shirt and put his pants back on.

"Percy," Cormac broke the silence, "that was amazing."

Percy turned to look at him and smiled.

"It's a shame we have to go back to work," Cormac added.

"I know. Not that I'm complaining, but the whole dance lesson bit was kind of a bust."

"I don't know," Cormac replied as he put his arm around Percy and kissed his ear. "I was hoping we could schedule another one. Tonight, eight o'clock, at my place?"

"I'll even bring music this time," Percy said with a beaming smile.

Cormac chuckled. "I don't think we'll need it."


End file.
